


Not Dead Yet

by Hiddlesthug



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Marco Is Old, Melancholy, Set in the future, Sort Of, marco is immortal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: « "È proprio una bella giornata." dice tra sé e sé Marco, portando una mano sullo stomaco."La giornata perfetta per morire." sussurra, pogiando la testa alla poltrona, chiudendo gli occhi e ascoltando le risate dei bambini che giocano nella piazza sotto casa.'Se solo potessi sentire un'ultima volta le loro risate. La sua risata', pensa. »
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 17





	Not Dead Yet

È una calda mattina primaverile. Il sole splende in alto nel cielo, gli uccelli cinguettano felici, i bambini giocano con gli amichetti e le madri parlano allegramente fra di loro, sedute sulle panchine ai lati della piazza. 

"È proprio una bella giornata." dice tra sé e sé Marco, portando una mano sullo stomaco.   
"La giornata perfetta per morire." sussurra, pogiando la testa alla poltrona, chiudendo gli occhi e ascoltando le risate dei bambini che giocano nella piazza sotto casa.

'Se solo potessi sentire un'ultima volta le loro risate. La _sua_ risata', pensa.

Respirare diventa sempre più faticoso, sempre più stancante. 

È così che si è sentito? È così che si sono sentiti, quando è arrivato il loro momento?, si chiede. 

Ha immaginato questo momento per tanto tempo, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo.  
Secondo alcuni dei suoi fratelli non sarebbe mai morto mentre secondo altri non sarebbe mai invecchiato. Secondo altri ancora invece, nonostante il suo frutto gli permettesse di rigenerare le ferite -anche gravi-, avrebbe vissuto gli stessi anni di un normale uomo, invecchiando e morendo normalmente.

È un peccato che Marco non ha potuto dir loro che si sbagliavano, penaa ridacchiando.

Gli anni sono passati anche per lui, anche se più lentamente rispetto a una persona 'normale', e col tempo sono spuntate le prime rughe, i primi capelli bianchi.  
Ma sono passati tanti anni, sono passati altri secoli, prima che Marco iniziasse a invecchiare "veramente".

Non importava se aveva la mente di un ultracentenario, perché il suo corpo era sempre quello di un quarantenne. 

E allora ha viaggiato. Sin dalla loro... _morte_ , Marco ha viaggiato in lungo e largo, in tutti i mari e in tutte le terre.   
Ha guarito quante più persone possibili, ha combattuto al fianco dell'ora leggendario _Capello di Paglia_ , assicurandosi di poterlo vedere diventare Re dei Pirati anche per lui, il fratello maggiore che avrebbe tanto voluto esserci.   
Ha lavorato sotto l'ora chiamato ' _Dottore dei dottori_ ', il dottor Tony Tony Chopper, che gli ha lasciato in eredità tutte le proprie conoscenze, così che venissero passate alle future generazioni di dottori. 

Dopo qualche secolo però, i Frutti del Mare hanno iniziato a scomparire inspiegabilmente. Comparendo sempre meno frutti, le persone hanno iniziato a perdere quelle abilità _speciali_ , e Marco - il leggendario Marco la Fenice, l'unica persona al mondo ad essere quello che viene oggi denominatode 'Devil Fruit user' - ha capito che era arrivato il momento di andare via.

Ha continuato a viaggiare, facendo nuove amicizie e aiutando altre persone, ma senza più legarsi a nessuno.

La loro perdita ancora troppo fresca e dolorosa. 

Sono passati tanti anni ormai, tanti secoli, quasi un millennio o forse più, ma se chiude gli occhi riesce ancora a sentire la risata calda e rassicurante del proprio padre, le risate familiari dei propri fratelli... Riesce ancora a vedere il sorriso del suo unico grande amore, a sentire il suo tocco sulla propria pelle.

Marco ha vissuto tante vite, conosciuto tante persone, visitato tanti posti, ma il suo cuore apparterrà sempre e solo a lui. A loro. 

Nel pensarlo, passa inconsciamente una mano sullo stomaco, dove sotto la camicia di cotone è possibile vedere il tatuaggio che una volta mostrava con fierezza al mondo intero, ma che adesso è diventato un doloroso promemoria di quello che ha avuto, che ha perso e che non avrà mai più.

"Oyaji... È così che ti sei sentito? Che ti sentivi?" si chiede, ripensando a quelle giornate in cui l'uomo più forte di tutti i mari e del mondo intero, il capitano della ciurma più temuta, il loro amato padre, stava seduto sulla propria sedia speciale sul ponte, con dei fili che gli prendevano accanto. 

Sembravano più un accessorio, vista la facilità con cui spesso li toglieva - venendo per questo rimproverato dalle infermiere -, ma c'erano dei giorni in cui stava seduto e accettava il loro _prezioso_ aiuto. Osservava i propri figli chiacchierare fra di loro, mentre lavoravano o giocavano, troppo stanco per litigare con le infermiere e fingere di star bene.

Se solo avessero saputo che non sarebbe morto per quello... si ritrova a pensare Marco, scocciando poi subito il pensiero. 

Deve così tanto a quell'uomo, e il minimo che può fare è preservare il bel ricordo che ha di lui.  
Soprattutto nei suoi ultimi momenti di vita. 

Per le persone di oggi, Barbabianca è solo uno dei più "forti" dell'antichitá. Un personaggio storico che viene studiato a scuola. 

Marco ha cercato di far sì che i libri - scolastici e non - riportassero informazioni su di lui e sull'Era dei Pirati, il più veritierie possibili. 

Ma nessun libro, nessun ritratto, potrà mai descrivere il suono della sua risata, il suo sorriso rassicurante, il tocco gentile delle sue grosse mani sulle proprie spalle, la sensazione... La certezza di essere al sicuro, di essere amati e accettati, quando si era al suo fianco.

Lui è l'unico che può ancora farlo, che conserva gelosamente questi ricordi. Ricordi che gli hanno dato la forza di andare avanti nei momenti più bui, più difficili della sua vita.   
E che lo stanno aiutando perfino adesso. 

Perché nonostante tutto quello che ha affrontato nelle proprie vite da pirata, da dottore, da ricercatore, da viaggiatore, morire è la cosa, l'azione che richiede più coraggio. 

Questo non perché ha paura di morire, no. Ha perso quella pauramtanti anni fa, quando era un ragazzino a bordo di una grande nave.

Morire richiede coraggio perché deve lasciare andare tutti questi ricordi, queste persone, che per tanti anni ha portato con sé, permettendo loro di "vivere" in lui, in un certo senso.

Adesso che sta per morire, dovrà lasciarli andare, ed è la cosa più spaventosa che deve fare dopo tanto, troppo tempo. 

"Oh, non essere così codardo!" gli direbbe Thatch, prendendolo in giro ma cercando in realtà di spronarlo.

"Siamo _già_ morti." gli ricorderebbe Vista, ed Haruta riderebbe per la sua schiettezza.

Ace forse gli darebbe una pacca sulla spalla - se imbarazzato perché circondati da troppa gente - altrimenti lo abbraccerebbe, sussurrandogli 'Va tutto bene. È arrivato il momento di lasciarci andare. Di _lasciarti_ andare.'

"Proprio così." dice Ace. E Marco sa che è solo un'allucinazione, davvero, ma non può evitare di sorridere alla vista del proprio amato, sempre così bello. 

"Hai fatto così tanto, _abbiamo_ fatto così tanto. È arrivato il momento di riposare, amore mio." gli sussurra, avvicinandosi e accarezzandogli una guancia, e Marco giurerebbe di riuscire a sentirne il tocco.

"I tuoi fratelli hanno ragione, figliolo." gli sussurra Barbabianca, proprio capitano, proprio padre.

Marco osserva l'uomo, giovane come nei suoi ricordi più preziosi. Osserva il suo sorriso rassicurante. "Ho paura, _oyaji_." sussurra con voce strozzata.

"Non averne." lo rassicura l'uomo più forte che sia mai esistito. "Sono al tuo fianco. Non sei solo."

"Non lo sei mai stato." sussurra Izo. "Siamo sempre stati con te, anche se non potevi vederci."

"Quindi sbrigati a morire e raggiungici, ok?" 

Marco non è mai riuscito a resistere alle richieste di Ace, e di certo non inizierà adesso.

Quindi decide di seguire quella voce, quelle voci che potrebbero essere frutto della propria immaginazione come potrebbero non esserlo.

Decide di seguirle, come avrebbe dovuto fare tanto tempo fa. 

Una lacrima riga il suo anziano volto, mentre esala l'ultimo respiro. 

\- - - 

È una calda giornata primaverile, il sole splende alto nel cielo, i gabbiani volano alti nel cielo, gardens felici.

Le acque del mare cullano la Moby Dick e Marco sorride, felice.

"Bentornato a casa, figliolo."

**Author's Note:**

> Per me è il diciassettesimo giorno di quarantena, ed è stata una giornata abbastanza triste.  
> Per distrarmi ho iniziato a scrivere, ed è uscita fuori questa OS.  
> Kudos e/o commenti sono molto apprezzati! (๑˘︶˘๑)  
> A presto,  
> Hiddlesthug.


End file.
